wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/Crib of the Week: Cookiezz1
This week we interview Cookiezz1! :Character's name: Cookiezz :Server: Myrcalus(PvE) :Faction: Dominion :Crib name: Tainted Estate What was the inspiration for your crib? :Welcome to Extreme Makeover: Strain Edition. This house was inspired by the one and only Mr. "The Entity". I am a big fan of his work and his whole "Take over the world" business model. I feel like it helps the community a lot and will aid nexus in becoming a better place! :This Plot includes the following: Low-Grav Jump Pads, Mineral Deposit T4, Strain Maw (Acts as a great bath), GrimVault Biome, Corrupted Laboratory and a fully functional Jumping Puzzle. :For the Strain looking ground i used the "Strain Eye Patch" decor item you can see in the screen shot and turned them upside down, It can make the place a little harder to navigate but it makes it feel like Grimvault all over again! :When the strain patch came out, I knew from the get-go that I was making a strain house, I just didn't realize how much detail I would be able to add in. It took me a while to figure out how I would actually execute the idea, But I managed to get there in the end! 2aXgOET.jpg DTmHNbh.jpg DUiXuW5.jpg GWFCXPF.jpg IedZAHs.jpg MthTVkX.jpg What was the hardest part of making your home? :Hardest Part? I would have to say getting the whole thing to match Blighthaven or Grimvault to the best I could. A big part was getting the floor to look authentic, what I ended up using was the "Strain Eye SPlotch" but flipped it 180 degrees, so the Eye was in the ground, making it looks like terrain. What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :The plot I was looking most to was The Corrupted Laboratory but it was a big disappointment. The First quest was a bit annoying, then the event with the entity was fun but after that it has no function and considering its 4 Platinum to purchase... Ouch. However I am looking forward to getting the "Giant StrainBlade" architect blueprint, But i have no idea where to get it. 3QgxQyS.jpg NXKDxxD.jpg OEtC3IS.jpg Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :My favorite Item or Fabkit would be Strain Maw without a doubt, its a giant freaking mouth that eats things.... in your HOUSE. Yeah, Strain Maw it is. SrQWDhR.jpg XumT0c7.jpg ZVxPur7.jpg If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :Why one... why... One item to have in the game would be a Globellum FABkit, who wouldn't want a ball of water in their house that shoots them up 100 meters. Would be a great addition for my jumping puzzle. 6IpexXU.jpg AH5RCjm.jpg CXPk9b5.jpg EhyjrOP.jpg HbMdR8q.jpg HsZxHCz.jpg KhmUPAM.jpg Nee59jf.jpg QFmcile.jpg R5HCHgy.jpg WjFrdD2.jpg WkcCq4R.jpg Yd58TLd.jpg YeKq1xI.jpg ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Community cribs